


肖像

by CYPYYFZ



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYPYYFZ/pseuds/CYPYYFZ
Summary: ⚠️1.红色七月中心，含少量红七敬红七2.第一人称3.ooc
Kudos: 1





	肖像

“你被释放了。”矮个子，络腮胡还有一头卷发的长官为我打开锁。铁门发出一声歇斯底里的尖叫，我整理了自己的袖子和衣服，它们皱巴巴地堆在手腕上。  
“我没见过你。”我从几平米的小空间里出来，在更多人的注目下跟着他走上楼梯。“Sir，我想为你拍张照。”  
他从眼角挤出点目光看向我，上唇的胡须跟着动了动：“去换你的衣服。再见，然后你最好别再回到这个鬼地方。”

我走了快五个小时才走回自己的公寓，因为我没有钱。对门的邻居居然也还在，他家总是烟雾缭绕。  
“谁啊……噢，”那个瘦巴巴的老头拨开气雾，他看起来更像一具骷髅了。“加里，嘿嘿哈哈哈哈，你看我还记得你……”  
我就站在门口和他说话。“我怎么没有看见皮克托太太，她没有看见我走进这栋都要倒了的楼吗？”  
“你是加里……加里加里……哦，她被她男人打死了。”他挥舞着他的肱骨，“皮克托一大早被警车带走啦，和你当初一模一样！”  
我听到楼上的吵闹声，本来想问他关于新房东的事。他的拐杖用力地敲在桌子上，说：“你的信，新鲜的热乎的血腥的，像你的女儿你的妻子一样赶上来迎接你。”  
信有红色的封皮，我嗅了嗅有点女人的香水味，拆开是一张红色的信纸。我从门槛上出去，对面就是我自己的小空间。“哈德斯，告诉新房东我会很快回来，好吗？”  
“他叫马提尼斯。”邻居的嗓子像一个破掉的鼓风机，“他人可好得很嘿。”

我于一天下午登门拜访红色七月女士。那栋建筑在一条街道的尽头，两边尽是糖槭，看起来本身不是一个门庭若市的地方。周围停了很多车，那些玻璃将枫叶和大门的颜色相互投射，除了秋天还有很多她本人的味道。虽然我和她的一面之缘只能说是在路过哈德斯的房间时从电视里看到，被红色包裹的高个金发女人。  
耐心是一种良好的品德。我把肩上的枫叶拍落，大概在这扇大门前等了十五分钟。锁芯轻响了一声，一位男士为我打开了门：“加里·K·加西亚先生？”  
“是我，先生。”我指了指胸前的相机，“你介意让我拍一张照吗？”  
“请跟我来。”他往前走打开了走廊的灯，我只能拍到他的背影。这是一条红色的走道，它有红色的地板，墙壁和天花板，我很肯定不是贴了什么贴纸。偶尔有一个深红色的矮柜在身侧，上面也是一模一样的花瓶和向日葵。我喜欢向日葵，这让我想起我最喜欢的画家。我所吸入肺中的空气和信封的香水味相同，不过随着我穿过了另一扇门后便感到头脑和胸腔都有些发胀，这里的红色让我迷失，就像人在沙漠或风雪中生机渐渐消退。  
我跟着又走过了一扇门，我不知道这条走廊有多长。也不知道过了多久，我的眼睛被刺伤了，呼吸甚至有点微弱。我闭上眼睛也忘不掉这些颜色，只有扶着墙才能感受到并未天旋地转。这位先生看起来非常适应，他绝对在这里走过很多次。  
“你介意告诉我你的名字吗？”我尽量控制着自己的声音，它在左右碰撞后消失在前后看不见的尽头里。  
“你可以叫我敬。”他说着，我们来到另一扇门前。这扇门比起之前的门更红了，我居然还能分辨出来，它就像猩红用品红稍微进行了调色。敬第一次拿出了钥匙，我在后面等着他打开门，一股冷冽的风滑过我的脸，混合着泉水和木质的香味。依旧是红色的走廊，但是这次我看见左边挂了很多画框，有一把细长的椅子抵在墙边，当然也是红色。  
等我真正和敬一起走进去才发现，这些挂画都画着同样的女人。她戴着纯红色的帽子，高领毛衣由淡珊瑚色和深红色交替。金色的头发像锐利的闪电，或者不如说刺痛我眼球的光线披散在耐火砖红的大衣上。第一幅画是这样。我驻足欣赏了一会儿，敬站在不远处等我，好像他早已知道我会停下。  
第二幅画看起来和第一幅没什么区别。我看见敬在看我，便说：“抱歉，我能一个人在这里走一会儿吗？”  
敬点点头。不过他没有离开，他和一尊雕像一样站在走廊尽头空着的那面墙边。我知道那个空位是留给我的。在敬的身侧，就是一面猩红的门。  
一共有七幅画，它们像宫殿的主人为了保护真品而挂的复制品，完全没有任何一丝区别。我从头走到尾，在椅子上坐下，有一种我就是这个宫殿国王的错觉。我把它们命名为红色七月一二三四五六七世，从左到右的顺序。不过这不像是我在浏览她的生平，倒像是被这片红色所凝视。敬可能想说什么，但是他只是看过来。  
“我想我们可以继续走了。”我从椅子上起来，感觉自己的眼睛伤得更重了。  
“你可以在下一个为客人准备的房间里休息一下。”他把门打开，我几乎有点想骂脏话了。这并不是一条走廊，而是一个房间，并且它充满了红色，连我的手也被染红了。  
我敲了敲红木桌，尽管手感并不像：“可以让我直接见见红色七月女士吗？”  
敬说：“稍等。”他从两扇门中的一扇出去，我听见反锁的声音。过了一会儿他回来，将门打开，“加西亚先生，请往这边走。”  
从走廊深处传来并不轻柔的音乐，听起来是三支曲子交叉混合，音波在窄小的走道中反弹最后重重砸到我脚下。尽头的门打开，房间的墙壁刷着很漂亮，看起来很令人舒适的红油漆。在巨大水晶灯的阴影下，女人坐在那把像一个真正王座的椅子上，我知道她就是红色七月，她和那些画一模一样。  
她看向敬，说：“谢谢。”敬稍微向她欠身，然后离开。门关上的时候带进一阵风，吹的我有些冷。

“所以女士，你想请我画一副肖像画？”我的位置在日光经由窗户和她而投下的影子里。我对她产生莫名的恐惧，是天生的，沿着我的脊椎爬到心房。这个地方比在监狱还不自在，她的目光更像法槌，穿透我把我的命运直接敲定。  
红色七月说：“你的案子是由我解开的。”她的声音听起来不太精神，低血压，但是很稳。“我看过你的画加西亚，我想邀请你为我创作最后一幅肖像画。”  
我想我勾在在一起的手指暴露了我的局促，也显得粗鲁。“如果你看过我的画，那你应该知道我的风格。”  
她没有谈论我的风格。她从座位上起来，手里拿着一根细长的木制手杖，深洋红色。尖端指在墙上的挂画处，我刚进来的时候就发现了这幅日出图。“菲尔德？”他是我个人比较喜欢的画家之一。  
“你在走廊见到的画，有一幅是他画的。”红色七月的手叠起来，“有五幅是李·D·L·道格拉斯绘制，最近才挂上去的是阿曼达·莫里斯的作品。”  
我不知道她有什么本领能把我崇拜的画家的画作都集聚一堂，并且没有一幅让我看出来是谁画的。当时我看得很仔细，我确定画框上也没有任何的署名。“我能再去看看那些画吗？”这是我的恳求。“关于肖像画的事，该不会你要求我也要把你那样画出来吧。”  
“不，我没有任何要求。我原本也打算在那里进行。”她的手杖杵在地上，“你可以拍照，然后在这里住一晚。我需要你尽快开始。如果你打算动笔了，敬会带你去走廊，我会在那里等你。”  
“你可以在这里随意走动，除了出去。”敬从门外进来，候在一边。“如果没有更多的问题，我会带你去你的房间。”  
“好吧，不过我猜明天上午就可以了。”我给红色七月拍了照，很没有水准，但是包含了她的全身。她从另一扇门里出去了，而敬带我从他进来的门里走。这里的地毯和壁纸都是紫罗兰红，花变成了郁金香。我拉开门，里面就是一间非常标准的卧房，除了红色。  
“如果有什么事情可以按铃。”敬补充道：“没有不是红色的房间供你更换。”  
我朝他露出尴尬的笑容。门关上了，我立刻走到窗边撩开纱帘，除了一堵墙别无他物。这整件事都怪异得离谱，不是吗？书桌的抽屉里有一沓红色的纸和几根铅笔，有两根已经断了。我翻了两张草纸，立刻认出是莫里斯的笔迹，简单地画着女人的雏形。她像我一样被关在红色的囚笼里，直到她乐意模仿菲尔德或道格拉斯所画的第一张，红色七月一世，否则我无法解释为什么会有七张完全相同的肖像画，又或许那个女人在哄骗我。无论哪一种情况，我绝对不可能再来一张红色七月八世，这有辱我作为画家的尊严。  
红纸上确实飞舞的是我的线条，不知道为什么我松了一口气，随即有些自嘲：难道我心里真觉得红色七月会什么魔法，能控制我自己的手吗？我看了几分钟相机。我和她几乎差不多一样高，拍出来她的大衣充斥着整张照片，还有她金色的头发。刚才在房间里我又闻到那种冷香，和音乐夹在一起让我的大脑有些处理不过来的神秘，疏远的气氛。我打开门想去画廊，穿过了两个房间回到那里，椅子还孤独地待在中央。坐上去我暂时有了一片宁静，然后看着这些红色七月做我绘画前的准备工作。

红色七月如果作为我的创作对象，她身上可发挥的地方可就太多了，只要执笔者抓住那种气质。我不知道当初第一位画她肖像的画家是什么心路，我看着这些画自己的思想在大脑里发酵，而它们都无不例外的死板，重复本身就是没有意义的。而且就红色七月一世来说，这也足够乏味：它没有任何特点，像一张照片。  
构图和配色在我想象中出现后，我的注意力移到了这栋建筑本身。敬是从哪里出现的，红色七月和他又住在哪儿。我本无意窥伺别人的隐私，但是这里的一切都十分不寻常。我走到敬说的“为客人准备的”房间，很不幸的是另一扇门锁住了，他们确实只向我开放愿意展示的地方。我回到房间让敬拿了画笔，纸，还有颜料，信上说准备好的工具应该就是这些，都是昂贵的牌子，我甚至想拿一张纸带回去。  
“我可以现在开始。”我对敬说。他对我与其余七幅画相差过大的作品没有说什么，更像是习以为常：“她睡下了，以及你的晚餐大概还要过几分钟。”  
“可是现在还没有吃晚饭，或许她一会儿就起来了？”  
“实际上对于她的年龄来说，这个睡眠时间也不足为奇。”敬难得和我说了点别的。“希望你不会对食物有所挑剔。”  
我在他还没彻底消失在我视野中前叫住他：“你知道我那场案子是怎么破的吗？我是说，她的推理。”  
似乎是听到敬轻微地发出了一点声音。他整理了一下自己的衬衣，说：“她去到犯罪现场，然后她就知道了。”  
这种事对我来说就难以理解了。侦探们可以看见尸体就认出我是凶手，而罪犯可不能走进人群就让目标人马上死亡。不过敬做的晚餐挺不错，说实话我也不知道是不是他做的，他可能出去买了一份奶油土豆球和意式蔬菜汤，配炸面包。  
用完餐他给我锁上门——他居然不住在这里，这件事让我稍微有点吃惊，我还以为他扮演管家之类的角色。我现在面对红色七月疑问多得不得了，她奇怪的房子，和敬奇怪的关系，还有她奇怪的推理能力。现在我被关在这个连月亮也看不见的地方，甚至可以怀疑那位警探把我骗到这儿，其实是一座监狱，红色七月则是我的典狱长。可能还有很多像我一样的罪犯被她邀请过来，然后在红色中死去了，我胡思乱想着。虽然今天是我刑满释放的日子，不过杀人的罪我明白自己罪无可赦。  
那张柔软异常，还有一种特殊味道的红色大床把我淹没了。可惜我闭上眼睛正要回想一下我打算创作的肖像，挂画就从我的脑子里冒出来。它们像树根一样纠缠着我，直到我从红色七月的凝视中睁开眼。这些颜色把我逼得无处可逃，无论是床还是桌柜，连灯也会发出柔和的红光。钟摆的声音把我带回到那个走廊，在七位女人的注目下我被审判定罪，最后于一点整的那一下颤音直接敲在耳膜上，一片余震。  
我不知道自己是怎么在床上挣扎的。颜色像有了温度一样，我就躺在火床上，被烫得辗转反侧。直到窗外的红色亮了一点，敬在门外转动门锁的声音吵醒了我，于是我才坐起来。天亮了，我也流了一身汗。

“你看起来睡得并不好。”敬守在桌边监视我用餐。“她说随时都可以，早上。”  
我把叉子扎进面包里，流出来粘稠的，红色的草莓果酱。“你好像很……自在，在这里。”  
“我曾经扮成红色七月出入这里很多次，我已经习惯了。”他的嘴巴松了很多，“我曾经也与她共事许久。”  
“劳烦告诉她十点的时候开始。”我想尽快回到正常的生活去，我迫不及待要逃离这里，在留下我的大作之后。  
敬过了一会儿才说话：“你应该知道结果会怎样。”听见我用指节敲了敲桌子，他把东西收拾好，最后说：“你是一位画家加西亚先生。不过红色七月的肖像，需要你完全没有参与其中。你没有个人风格，没有署名。你只有像一位侦探一样，把事实的真相说出来。但你不会名声大噪，你的作品只是会挂在那面红色的墙上。”  
我有一些恼怒：“之前可没人告诉我这些。”  
“当你开始作画的时候你就明白了。”他说着，从房间离开。  
“嘿。”我喃喃道。“我或许就是因为这种事，杀了我亲爱的客人。”

为红色七月画画或许会成为一场谋杀。不过在这种侦探面前，这并不是一种明智的选择。  
红色七月坐在我对面，在红色七月四世的正下方，她换了一张朴素点的椅子。我依旧压在细腿的红色椅子上，这真的有点像庭审了。她周围的空气都沉下去，香水味浮于表面。敬弯腰和她在说点什么，走廊并不宽敞我也并没有听得很清楚，我有点耳鸣。  
他们亲吻了一下，显得我在旁边变得很碍眼。敬回到她身旁不远处的地方，对我说：“你可以开始了。”  
红色七月的手搭在椅子一边和她的腿上。她与墙上的画并无差异，她就坐在那里，已经变成了红色七月八世。我对这个画面有些头疼，故意起草了一幅站姿。但是随后我把那张纸揉成一团，从我脚边滚下去。  
我盯着这些画和红色实在是太久了。面前这张白纸，我可以直接投射出那些画，或者说红色七月坐在那里的样子。我清楚每一个褶皱该以什么样的角度画，因为它在红色七月的身上就是这样。我能把她的头发画成今年在女士中流行的波浪卷，但是我知道我的手一定会把它改回来，像火光一样灼烧我的眼睛和头脑。  
我的眼睛可能真的出了什么问题，我记得这张纸是白色的，不过现在已经变红了。敬也变红了，我自己的手也是红的。只有红色七月如故，和其他七个一样，她们坐在我的对面，以同样的姿态。我喘不上气，我想我失态了。她的幻影突然出现在我面前，就几厘米的位置，这把我吓坏了，铅笔从纸上划了一道裂口，在我画的红色七月九世的胸前。一道黑色直接劈开她的身体，然后她说：“加西亚，你的那场案子……”  
理性，逻辑还有或者别的什么在我身体里土崩瓦解。我的恐惧逃脱桎梏，发出一声怪异的尖叫。敬像红色七月一样看着我，我用手挡住自己的脸，我实在承受不住太多来自红色七月的目光。而我自己的画，多么讽刺，一张全新的，一模一样的红色七月就在我身侧。强烈的耻辱感抬起了我的右手，这支笔和她的目光哪个更能刺穿我的手掌我已经分辨不清。敬上前带来的风吹过，很快就止住了：红色七月的手杖拦住了他。  
我的视野已经落入一片巨大的红色。手掌穿刺的痛苦让我像受到电击一样在椅子上抽搐，眼泪混着血滴滴答答浸入红色的地毯中。我咬着发青的嘴唇，分辨不清颜料盘中的差别。那些血毫不吝啬地落进来，我从肺部挤出一个笑声，为她的肖像上色。最后实在忍受不出来，在她面前放肆地笑着，笑得我全身都抽着发痛，中途短暂地窒息了一下。  
她的叹气中有一种复杂的感情，好像她后悔了，她又很乐意，她是多么地疯狂，和我这种疯子真是天造地设。红色七月说：“你杀了卡特，她……”  
我打断她的话，将我为她画的肖像转过来，血淋淋的手从她的头抚摸过去，那些红色在纸上滑下帮我完成了整幅画：“她以为她是谁，可以对我的孩子百般挑剔……你也一样红色七月，我承认我输了，你看看这可笑的，和你的藏品一样的画……但是这场谋杀你把我杀了，我的血，罪人的血，你永远也别想逃脱……”  
我把拿铅笔从手掌中抽出来，温暖的红色撒了一地。这时我已经有些看不清她，也因为痛苦倒下来，在地毯上苟延残喘。很快因为体力不支，我两眼发黑晕了过去。谢天谢地，至少我终于逃脱这些该死的红色了。

我在医院里醒来，消毒水的味道有些刺鼻。我把心电监护仪关了，从病床上起来。护士告诉我有探望者，我从玻璃门里出去，是马提尼斯，我还不认识这个男人。  
“我是说，你就是加里对吧？”他紧张地看了看四周，凑过来悄声说：“有人给你垫了医疗费和房租，还有剩下的三十几万……我放在我家那个，地下室的箱子里。”  
我说：“现金？除了这个没有别的什么……比如请柬之类的吗？”  
“没有。”他张望了一下，拍拍我的肩。“老兄，你不知道哈德斯听说你的事，我是说你的手……他到处说你是传奇小子，我看也确实。有一件事你可能还不知道，之前你眼睛坏了，说是眼炎。”  
“谢谢。”我说：“你可以让他为传奇小子做点事，把贴在楼外的广告撕了。”  
马提尼斯说：“那个我早就办了。我知道你差钱但是，加里，那实在有碍市容。”  
我笑了笑，回到病床上，很快又睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
